Tyrannical Kitsune, enemy of the Dusk
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Re-written version coming this day. Check chapter 5 for info.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, thus why I can decide to make a darker thing than usual this time.

XXXXXX

Prologue - The Tyrannical Fox and his prey

"So, this is it."

The one who spoke was a tall, blond man standing a bit above six foot of height; he had slightly tanned, golden skin, three thick whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. He wore dark orange loose fit pants that had a strange ballooning effect, a pair of pitch black jester shoes with the curly end at the tip, and all over his torso is a skin-tight suit that covers even all of his fingers and accentuates a strongly built body that pretty much tells he can rip an enemy in half with ease, acting as a second skin that easily draws the stares from the female creatures around him. His hair was in a backwards spiked mane that ended in a thin, long ponytail that reached his mid-back. Last but not least his eyes were crimson like a ruby and with slit pupils.

He strolled forward in the dark, hands in his pockets and his body leaned slightly backwards (Yeah, majorly Dio Brando based. Who else is so evil and badass while looking FABULOUS?).

But as the oddly dressed man walked through one should note the burning former beautiful garden around him, all of it was covered in ashes, corpses and creatures of the dark that followed him with fear in their eyes. Smoke covered the skies, carnage, gore, debris and pain littered the streets with bodies and what remained of the places they had been in.

Where he stood had been once the large Moon Palace, and who stood before him now, glaring at him because of the defeat of her knights at the man's hands, was none other than the queen of the Moon Kingdom. He smirked sinisterly, "My, my, such a sight you are for sore eyes after all of this unnecessary carnage. I did warn you, after all. You chose to ignore my words about you yielding and now have to carry the blood of your peasants."

"Your flattery always seems to come with a backhanded insult, Namikaze-san." The woman stated from her throne from which she stood up, ready for battle.

She was in a beautiful night gown that left free her gorgeous butterfly wings, the dress was white as a pearl but not as beautiful as her silver hair which was in dual pigtails that reached her ankles, both connected to a bun each and thus giving her a cute look reminiscing of a rabbit. She had a crescent moon emblem between her delicate eyebrows above her deep sky blue eyes; there was another crescent moon emblem in front of her chest attached to a ribbon that kept her dress closed and her sizeable bust hidden. Her figure was that of a mature woman but it hadn't lost its curves and balance despite her being a mother.

The blond chuckled sinisterly, "Why, it seems as if I didn't have a reason to insult… I have plenty, though. To insult your ideals, to insult humanity and its lack of morals, to even insult these creatures and their queen who pledged their alliance to me after I made sure they were rather obedient… Shame nobody gave me a challenge." He raised a fist, gripping it tightly as a red energy that reeked of hatred exploded as flames around it the globed hand.

"Even so… Your purpose may have logic to you, but there is no way I am going to give in regardless of your reasons." The queen stated, stepping forward to face the towering and intimidating blond.

He barked in a cruel laughter, "Hehehehehahahaha! Well then, shall we get started? Because I thirst for a good challenge and to make sure you do know how much of a mistake you're making… I might even have to teach you some lessons about what happens when you're too blind by light, for you see, I am not from light or dark. I look to achieve the perfect balance one way or another, even if I have to take YOU down, Queen Serenity. You're free to try, but I shall enjoy my prize in the end when I have made sure everything is in motion… And sooner than later this world and all worlds SHALL KNOW WHAT **TRUE PAIN MEANS**!"

Crimson, raw power exploded from the man as he hollered in pure anger, hatred and unlimited rage as it all engulfed the entire kingdom. The queen tried to cover herself with her arms, screaming in pain at the poor pressure before the man dashed at her and-

XXXXXX

*RING! RING! RING!*

"WAAAHHHHH!"

That's how Tsukino Usagi woke up this morning, having a horrible nightmare and finding herself falling face-first into the ground of her room. She looked a lot like the woman who had been in her dreams, only that her hair was golden, similar to the man's own hair in her dream, or rather her nightmare; she was, of course, younger and much clumsier than the elegant lady… and also a bit of a crybaby. Upon looking at her clock the girl did what she did best in this situation, cry and run like Hell after putting on her sailor school uniform.

Not only was she late, had to grab a toast as her only breakfast and sprint out of her home like a bullet just to arrive on time to school, a few minutes after getting out of her home she found some kids bullying a small black cat with a band-aid on its forehead. There was also a tall man beside them.

He was young, probably in his mid-twenties. The man stood beside the kids with his hands on his pockets as he approached them. He was very intimidating with how built he was, he could be a heavyweight boxer with his built which was all muscle and no fat, he also had a manly face that was shadowed by a large mop of golden hair which was tied at the end in a ponytail that reached his mid-back. He hid his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses and was dressed in normal clothes typical for someone with his built: black sweatpants, sneakers, an orange muscle shirt and an opened black hoodie. His hands were also covered in bandages which proved he had to be a fighter of sorts.

Before the kids could keep on torturing the cat the man grabbed it by pinching its fur and tossed the feline on his shoulder, before giving the kids a dirty look from behind his shades, "Beat it, punks." The kids obeyed with fear, and as soon as they ran off the cat jumped off the man's shoulders, giving him a dirty look to which the blond replied by smirking at it and waving, "You're welcome, kitty." And with that, he started to job away from the feline and the blonde girl.

Speaking of the young fourteen year old klutz, her eyes were shaped like hearts, "S-So cool!" there was also drool rolling down a corner of her mouth. The cat then snapped its head to look at the blond girl who stared at the hunky man who left her behind at great speeds. The black animal's eyes narrowed as it understood its mission.

All the while, the jogging blond had to force himself not to look back because of the wide evil smirk on his face, "Heh… Finally found her… This should be entertaining." Then his cell-phone rang off, he looked at it, a small, flat, black, orange-trimmed artifact. (Yes, will put it in modern Japan. Hey, the show might be old but the only modernizations are artifacts such as cell-phones or other things that do NOT even bother the plot.)

Looking at the caller ID he sprinted into an alley, however he was soon followed by several punks with no good intentions. They smirked at the possibility of getting money, pulling out knives and iron knuckles. The next moments the alley was silent as a grave, before the punks screamed and ran out, or tried to, the only one who managed to get out tripped as something grabbed his ankle. He looked back in horror, clawing at the concrete floor with his fingers, his nails breaking and bleeding as he shouted at the top of his lungs while whatever had him dragged him back.

Then out came the blond, pulling his hoodie over his head and then pointing at a figure in the alley, "You stay here in town and keep on training to keep appearances. I'll go see what Beryl-chan wants now." He figure inside nodded as the blond ran into a shadow and entered it, not coming back. The figure finally stepped out to show an identical copy of the blond jogging man.

"P-Please… Kill… Me…" the figure looked down at the mangled remains of one of the punks, all of his bones were broken and some even were sticking out of his skin while the rest of his body was completely deformed in ways it was impossible to tell what he looked before.

The figure smirked as he pulled his hood over his head, "As you wish."

Darkness covered the alley instantly, and there nothing remained.

**XXXXXX**

**That's it for now, just a small prologue. That's my rap and I'm sticking to it! I hope you all enjoyed my moving to the dark side.**

**So yeah, there will be heavy JJBA references with how Naruto will act like Dio. I see an evil Naruto as being very, VERY sexual actually. An evil embodiment of him would be much like Dio Brando. Very charismatic, and very sexual, able to score endlessly. Classy and lustful can go hand in hand, just my opinion though. I mean, guys like Dio and Hazama are eye-candy for the ladies because it doesn't matter how much of an asshole they can be but they are so awesome and even sensual to certain points that they make the ladies cream their panties.**

**Oh, and about the queens… both Beryl and Serenity are already his, what this owning of the two means shall be revealed in the next chapter! Hahahaha! What? I wanted to be evil for once!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, thus why I can decide to make a darker thing than usual this time.

XXXXXX

Time for a play date

Usagi was bored. Not only that, her day was simply not good at all, what with her scoring only thirty points out of the hundred in her English exam, the dread of the future dealing her mother's rage and then classes just being as boring as only classes could be. (We all know of that horrible pain and suffering known as boredom.)

"WOW!"

Her head snapped up when all the girls in her class had eyes shaped like pink hearts as they stared at a large figure coming out of the door. Instantly she joined them when seeing the same hunky man she saw save the cat that morning enter the room with a large grin, an orange towel hanging from his shoulders and his shades no longer hiding his deep cerulean eyes that made Usagi want to drown in them. He also had his hoodie off, showing off how ripped he was, even her teacher Haruna and best friend Naru couldn't help but stare at the muscular man who entered the classroom.

"He's so hot!"

"Is he a model?"

"He must be a bodybuilder."

"How can he be so sexy?"

The man turned to Haruna with a wave and a polite smile, "Thanks for showing me in my class today, Haruna-chan, a pleasure to meet you, too."

"N-Not a problem, Namikaze-san." The teacher said with hearty eyes as she reluctantly walked out of the door with a large blush and wider grin on her face.

He smiled warmly at his class while looking at the roster, "Well, seeing as I'm starting today and that seemingly everyone is here I guess I'll introduce myself." He said, as he looked up at them, albeit keeping a finger on Usagi's picture in the book when he closed it yet doing so while keeping his finger pointing at his target. The big man put the book down at his side and bowed to them politely, "A pleasure to meet you all. I am Namikaze Naruto and from now on I shall be your P.E. teacher. I must warn you since I'll make sure you kids are in the best shape of your lives, and if anyone's interested I also teach martial arts."

That name brought a memory in Usagi's mind about her dream, '_Namikaze… as in that nightmarish man's name… But…_' she looked at the warm, heart stealing smile the man had and forgot about it, '_No, he's not that scary, plus he doesn't have those marks on his cheeks or the creepy red eyes. That and Namikaze's not that much an unusual name, though can't say the same about his first name._'

A lone, now timid boy with thick glasses raised his hand, "U-Umm, Namikaze-sensei…"

"Yes… er… let's see, Umino-san?" he asked looking at the now nodding boy.

"Yes, when you say martial arts, do you mean you teach karate?"

The blond man smiled warmly and innocently, scratching the tip of his nose with a sheepish smile that made him look all the more adorable for the girls, "Actually, I practice a bit of everything, but if any of you wants to learn something in specific I'll be glad to help. I can teach you kids at least how to defend yourselves in case bad things were to happen. But also…"

The blond put his roster book down, already knowing where to look at, once the book was down he stood in front of the class and jumped in the air with a great dexterity before spinning midair, bringing his legs out to deliver a spinning kick that should anyone had been close to him the young P.E. teacher's heels would have dug themselves deep into the victims skull with the force of a bullet. The girls were throwing hearts out of their every pore while the men looked in amazement and admiration at their new teacher.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, chuckling in the same somewhat embarrassed manner, "I guess I can also teach things like that."

The class cheered loudly in approval of this new teacher, the girls having already a crush, new or first it didn't matter, and the males were pumped up at the idea of doing those cool moves. But all the while Naruto had to force himself with all the might of his willpower not to smirk as he looked at the hearty-eyed Usagi. But he also felt the need to sneer, from what he could see it'd be a long time for him to see her use her full potential and make it as fun as her mother.

Truly a shame, but patience always paid off.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Dark Kingdom, a place that name made justice to it, stood the real Namikaze Naruto. He appeared in a circle of the creatures of the dark who obeyed the woman at the large, stone throne, paying attention to her dark crystal orb in the large staff before her and looking as beautiful as she was deadly. Queen Beryl had long, waist length crimson, curly hair, a pale grayish skin, pointy ears and her golden eyes seemed to be made out of poor malice. On her head was a black V-shaped tiara supported on a golden crown. She wore a very elegant black dress that left her shoulders bare, which also let everyone see the boney spikes on each shoulder. Her hands, which were hovering around the orb, had long, thin fingers that ended in long crimson nails.

Then the blond was covered in a cloud of smoke, when it finally disappeared it showed his true form and true clothes: the very same Namikaze from Usagi's nightmare. With a smirk he crossed his arms over his obviously tough torso and looked down at the 'queen' before him, "So, Beryl-chan, what is it that I have been called for?"

"How dare you be this insolent?"

The blond turned to look with lazy eyes at the one who had annoyed him just not. It was an effeminate young, blond man with shorter, curly hair, green sharp eyes and who wore a dark uniform with a crimson trim as well as white silk gloves. The young man was obviously angry, but the way he spoke to the more intimidating blond made the nearby creatures of the shadows step back in fear at the gaze of the figure of Namikaze Naruto that was instantly towering over the smaller man's.

The uniformed man was now shaking as he felt a presence compress his body; it was… a huge bloodlust. He barely could make eye-contact with the large man before him, whose eyes were shadowed by the wild mane of hair atop his head, making him that much more intimidating because of his crimson eyes shining an unholy light of hatred down at the smaller blond.

Then the muscular blond turned away to look back at Beryl, making the smaller figure gasp for air when he fell down on his knees, still in shock at what had just happened, the pure rage and hatred combined with the urge to kill from that man who had insulted his queen had made him fight to breathe in order to remain alive for whatever seconds the terrifying foxy man wanted him to have. And then the large towering monster of a man just deemed him as boring, uninteresting and weak, a basic waste of space and time.

"Jadeite, that's enough." Beryl said, glaring at him and all the other Youma in the large throne room. "You all better leave, I have important business to attend with him."

The creatures of the dark and a defeated Jadeite fearfully nodded and disappeared, leaving the two of them alone while the blond smiled wider, "So as I was saying once when we met, Beryl-chan, you really need to rely less on these idiots. Punching Nephrite in the face when he tries to protect your honor for his blind loyalty to you has become such a dull activity. And then I just want to grab the others by their throats and toss them into the wall for the sake of pummeling them there. My hands…" he smirked as he gripped his right hand before her eyes in a fist, "This one hand feels like stabbing out and knocking a Youma away from me when they're not kept in their leash. They're all far too inefficient, you need to rely more on people who can actually get the job done...Now, for my payment for taking care of the first Sailor whenever she may appear...I want you to do 'this' and 'that' for me."

He pulled her off the throne and sat on it, pulling her on his lap with his legs opened to have her and her bum seated trapped between them. He looked at her with a husky breath and then nodded at his lower body as Beryl nods with a slight blush, "Very well then. After all, I have no other choice after you defeated me… and her."

The dark queen nodded to the dark behind her throne and gently pulled on a hidden black leash. Instantly appeared a woman the blond tyrant had gotten to know rather well for the last years. It was none other than Queen Serenity, or rather, FORMER Queen Serenity. The dethroned silver haired woman wore no longer clothes fitting for a queen, only for a slave, which was what she now had become for the blond. She had on her top a bikini top, it was white with star-shaped pieces of cloth covering her breasts and being connected by very thing white strings. On her bottom she had on a lone, white cloth that covered the front of her womanhood, but her bum was almost bare for anyone to see due to the thin white thong she wore all of the time. (Yeah, Slave-Leia based outfit. I know you guys like it.)

The blond then turned to look at Beryl with a growling warning on his throat as he looked hungrily at her. The dark queen nodded with a massive blush as she stood from her pleasant seat on the blond man's close warmth and stood up. She grabbed her dress and took it off, showing she wore the same outfit as Serenity, only in black. Then the dark queen kneeled before the blond and let her head rest on his lap as he caressed her scalp and hair with one hand.

Serenity however stood with a tray of food and fruit which she was feeding the blond man calmly, all the while her eyes were actually still alive and full of energy, but they also showed she had no wish or intent to fight back the man who now owned both her and the woman's greatest threat and foe. Serenity was conscious despite being a slave, she was truly awake and knew what was happening, yet she could not deny or refuse the tyrant's every whim and order. She was actually very, VERY relieved he wasn't evil enough to let her become the slave of even worse people. Being a slave to him meant she wouldn't be beaten by the other dark beings here, and he made it clear, should someone try to harm HIS prize they'd be wishing for death when he just got started on their punishment.

Then he chuckled darkly, "You know, Serenity. I've seen your daughter today… She's truly grown to be as beautiful and ravaging as you."

She looked down in sadness, but kept on feeding him while he continued to stroke his pet dark queen's head, "So, you will fight her." She stated, not asked.

He nodded, "But I actually want her to get better as I told you and Beryl. Then we shall see once she's ripe for the taking what can she truly do, if hers and any other person's souls can remain truly untainted by darkness." He looked at the silver haired woman with an actually warm smile, "A mistake you made was to think your light was untainted when in reality ALL beings are tainted by both light and dark, a mistake from which you're learning something from now, aren't you?"

She nodded, "I can't say anything but that I hate how low I have fallen but… Whatever happens will happen, and when it does we shall see if my daughter can truly beat you or if you are right in trying to achieve your goals."

Beryl chuckled darkly, "Oh… This shall be interesting. Him trying to make his opponent stronger out of fun and yet for the sake of accomplishing his goal. This shall truly be interesting, fufufu…"

Naruto chuckled as he was about to speak, then decided to tease Serenity by sucking on her fingers when she placed a grape in his mouth and lick them sensually, causing her to shiver but not in disgust, "It's all a small play date. I shall see to it that Tsukino Usagi is at her true best, her real prime, when she shall be ripe for me to see to it..." at that moment the blond man's eyes went completely crimson with hatred, "I shall see to it that light and darkness know their place when I destroy their ideals and rule over both."

The way he said those words would have made people shiver from fear, the way the two dethroned queens heard them made them shiver but not in fear. Then in arrived a new, female voice, "Heh, you sure grew up, kit. Knowing when not to play along the rules and what to flaunt when needed."

From Naruto's shoulder formed a small amount of red flames that soon took the form of an orb, which flew at his side and showed its true form: a dark, dusky skinned, crimson haired woman with a womanly hourglass figure only a mature and healthy woman could have, large double D-cups, two vulpine ears atop her head, nine furry fox tails attached to her spine that swished playfully in delight and the same crimson, slit eyes the blond had. She was dressed in the same manner as the two obeying, former queens now pets, only that her outfit - or lack of it - was in a crimson that matched her hair and fur. And she actually was content with what she had on despite of her hair and tails being able to cover a lot more.

He looked at her with a smirk, "Yoko, Yoko, Yoko… how bored can you be?"

She smirked, sitting at his right side, now him having Serenity feeding him on his left and Beryl still being petted on his lap. She spoke playfully and cheerfully, "Last time we did something fun was when we took down the Moon Palace. So yes, I am getting rather impatient when we could make some chaos for once after such a long time."

The blond chuckled, "Patience shall be a virtue here… I don't want my fight to last a few seconds, because what I do want is to see the ultimate ideals of light and darkness crumble in my own two hands with a lot of satisfaction. So yes, I am very well desiring to crush it all when it shall be more, shall we say, fun, at least for both of us."

Yoko leaned on him, "So, what now?"

Beryl cackled, "Jadeite will try to collect energy for once. You can see if he fairs well or not as well as if one of those sailors finally shows up."

Naruto sighed, "In the end, back to square one, we wait… However, it should be very interesting to see what the other worlds hold."

There was an excited, eager-for-battle grin on the tyrant's face.

XXXXXX

Clone Naruto smiled at his true self's class. They, very unlike him, were gaping like fishes at what their new P.E. sensei was going to put them through. There were enormous logs making some form of… structure, and several ropes hanging here and there were making… obstacles, and last, but not least, the large… course, was extending itself for about half a mile around the school since they were now forced to run in several laps around the school's ground from the start to the finish line in a circle… well, not a circle since there were so many turns and… Was that a puddle? No, wait, it was a… a tank? A tank with SHARKS? Oh, wait, the sharks were painted.

Certainly, whatever Naruto had done was beyond description and it housed so many things it was near impossible to take it all in and understand what to do in order to have minimal seconds of preparation to run through it all. And their blond sensei was still smiling in that warm, innocent way of his, "Come on, kids, it's not that hard."

Easy for him to say when he looked like the world's top athlete, that was the unanimous thought in all of the kids' minds.

He saw the looks on their faces and explained, "Listen, first of all we all will do some warm-up exercises as well as make sure your articulations don't get an unnecessary cramp. Then when we're done I'll send you all in groups of two so that if someone is having problem the other can help him or her out. If one of the two feels like still going that person is allowed to do so until the end. If there's any real trouble I'll make sure you kids are safe, trust me. Just don't overwork yourselves, this is actually a test of stamina and a way for me to see in what you're going to need help in my class, ok?"

This time he was asked by his intended prey, "Namikaze-sensei?" Usagi asked cutely raising her hand and looking dreamily at him.

He smiled warmly, "Yes, Usagi-chan?" her blush increased at the way he used the suffix so warmly.

"Well… we can quit whenever we want, right?" she asked and he nodded, then she grinned sheepishly and chuckled in the same manner, "So, can I quit already?"

"Hahaha!" Usagi was surprised that instead of a rude, angry or both a rude and angry remark all the blond did was laugh, before replying with a firm, "No. You have to at LEAST do two of the obstacles to show you have the minimal healthy constitution, if you were not to have it then I guess you can pretty much consider yourself failing my class if you don't step it up."

"B-But…" the girl started again, now teary-eyed as she gazed at the inhumane course, inhumane because going through all of it seemed like a torture unless you were and Olympic athlete.

Naruto calmed her down, even using both hands to tell her to do so, "Look, you and a friend… Hmm… Osaka Naru-chan, can go together." He said, looking at the roster for the name of the girl who was closest to Usagi, "If you need help to get out she'll give you a hand. After all, you're both friends, right?"

"Y-Yes." The girl replied now calmer.

He smiled warmly, "Good, but if you TRULY do lack a decent healthy constitution I'll have to FORCE any of you who can't manage through this course in my martial arts class." He then held up a flier of said class high enough for everyone to see, "There's NO buts for this, if none of you can do the bare minimum I'll put you in my extracurricular class in order to get you all in top shape. And do relax, I am not going to put you all into fighting each other but will make sure you kids can at least control your bodies better and get a more fit form."

"Can martial arts really help that much?" Usagi asked, truly curious and even wishing not to pass if she could spend more time with the good looking blond man.

He nodded at her with another smile, "How do you think I got this strong?" he stated more than asked as he punched the air, the sound of the vacuum effect from a really hard and fast blow got gasps and 'Oooohhhhs' of amazement from his students. "Besides, exercise is great for all of you. It gets more oxygen in your brain which can even help you to get smarter by giving your brains some more energy than usual. So, any other question?"

They replied a simple no and got ready. The males put on their uniforms, typical white t-shirts and blue shorts, while the girls wore the same shirts they had the obligatory red training panties that left their legs bare for everyone to appreciate them. The blond truly appreciated the bunny like girl's legs, just like her mother's.

"Well then, we shall go by alphabetic order and…"

After the explication was done the blond took notice of the blonde bunny like girl. She was athletic yet not very skilled and she was truly clumsy, she was the first to fall… before stepping into the course. She tripped on her shoelaces. He sighed inwardly but kept on smiling warmly as he helped her up and healed her, causing her to blush much more. But it was alright, he wanted her to fail from the beginning, either she was strong or not he wanted to make sure she was trained by him in how to fight… True joy came when an enemy surpassed your expectations before you brought them down.

XXXXXX

As the class went by, the real Naruto smirked as he found himself in a new place, "Makai… Truly breathtaking." He stated as he looked at the dark corners of the world, the few humans who cowered in fear in this dark world separated from Earth. He strolled with his hands on his pockets, leaning slightly backwards and grinning in satisfaction as the townsfolk ran in fear away from him. Men were terrified as well as women, but some of the most beautiful and youngest of maidens did look at him with a blush on their faces.

The whole place looked like a Halloween carnival, old houses from the sixteenth century and people dressed in that same era's style. There was nothing but darkness and large black clouds covering the skies, the soil was dead and no plant could even attempt to blossom unless it received intensive caring by the townspeople. And before all of it, in front of him as his desired goal was a large, dark castle. It was majestic, it was big and it housed the prey for the foxy man's night.

However, soon a flyer that was letting the wind move it to the blond tyrant's face level caught his attention. His hand instantly appeared from his pocket to the flyer's stay midair to grab it and keep it in the exact same position it had been caught in Naruto's eyes. It was the picture of a cartoonish cat stylishly drawn and the words "Felicia, the cat-girl. Tonight at the plaza." That caught his attention. He decided to let the paper go and change his direction, a detour wouldn't help nor seeing what this "cat-girl" was like.

He peacefully strolled to the plaza, but upon reaching it he found two things that combined took his breath in awe and rage.

It was the cat-girl from the poster judging by the fact she was the only cat in the crowd. She was in a large train decorated very nicely too and with pictures in the crystals of her flyer. However, he was paying much more attention to her than anything else. Anyone who laid eyes on her would get… excited. Her beautiful, nude body was truly a spectacle to behold, as endless lines of fur covered her with eroticism and sensuality. Her breasts were covered by it, as well as her sex and her back. She had a playful tail hiding behind one of her long legs, and a mesmerizing blue glance, adorned with cat - pupils. Despite all this, her face was filled with innocence, and her ears were the ones of a feline, as were her arms and feet, which resembled a white tiger's paws. Her hair was long and blue, and fell down her back magically.

That was the awe, the rage came from the townsfolk carrying torches and pitchforks and yelling at her to get out. She, however, pleaded with the sweetest of voices, "Come on, people. I'm just here to try to liven your day. I know that if we just forget about our differences we could enjoy some dancing." She said with a smile, a truly adorable one, albeit being forced.

The apparent leader made her back away with his threatening oversized fork, "As if you Darkstalkers deserved to be here after what that Demitri Maximoff did to us! You better get out of here or else we'll skin you alive!" then he thought a bit before a large grin crept onto his face, "Or since you want to 'help' us we could always use a Darkstalker to sell to some scientist so people know how to kill your kind better."

There were a loud amount of cheers as the now teary-eyed girl backed away, until just a simple voice rang out, "You'd dare to kill someone as innocent as her?"

Everyone turned to the orange and black clad blond in the jester-like outfit. His arms were crossed and his crimson eyes stared down at the townsfolk with fear running in every cell of their spines. He was truly angered, his hair was shadowing his face but his eyes, those crimson orbs that shone with unholy fury, stared deep into their souls. One of the closest mob members was trembling, sweat escaped every pore of his body and his eyes twitched madly from one side to the other as he stared at the towering being before him, and in an act of stupidity from his fear the fearful man stabbed the blond with his pitchfork.

Felicia tried to cry at them to stop, but her voice died in her throat when the blond grabbed the pitchfork and, in a swift motion, stabbed the middle iron spike into the man's skull, passing from the chin and exiting it from atop the man's skull. The townspeople attacked in an act of more stupidity caused by fear. The blond simply swung an arm with ease as the attacks came his way, the simple force of this movement was more than enough to tear the people apart as if they had been cut, but the true was that it was a hit powerful enough to tear off their bodies in half along their weapons and clothes.

The people did the smart thing and ran away, but the blond wouldn't let them do so, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as his shadowed face instantly appeared before them, his body crouched forwards like an animal about to lung at his prey, which was exactly what he became as he only used his limbs in an insane, mad, twisted dance to tear all of the pathetic humans to pieces, "As always… All humans can achieve is nothing but be dogs with too much bark and nothing to bite with."

He swiped his arms, cleaning them from the blood of all of the mob members in a single movement.. He didn't spare any of them nor did he let them escape, they were there, before him, and they had acted stupidly, more than enough eason for him to show them who is atop them by making them regret their latest and final most stupid act.

"W-Why?" asked the stuttering and terrified cat-girl.

He cackled madly, "Why what, kitten?" he raised his hands up, curling his fingers in the pure delight of the afterglow from such a good carnage, "Why did I kill them? Because they were a nuisance. Why did I choose to kill them? Because humans like them anger me and are in serious need of a lesson in what pain is."

"W-Who are you?" she asked, getting ready to attack as her paws moved in a playful but deadly manner as she stared fearfully at him, knowing that she didn't have much of a chance but still wanting to stand before him. "You're obviously no vampire or incubus or even a werebeast. I can smell the scent of foxes and demons in you but… You're not a creature of the night like me. So who are you?"

His grin grew wider, "You may call me Tyrant. That's what many people know me for being. But you…" she barely believed her eyes, she hadn't even blinked but in an instant he was in front of her, his index finger and thumb holding her chin, "Ah… so much beauty, so much innocence and yet also so much raw power hidden in you. Cats are curious, but I am feeling the need to find out what I could make you curious with to understand better what it is that moves you. So much kindness resides in you, even with how humans treat you as trash. Why try to cheer the lowly mentality they have when their lives are as meaningless as they are brief? You could be so much more… And I want to see every second of your growth to achieve that perfection."

Felicia didn't know what was happening as he kept on holding her chin while she stared impotently at those deep crimson orbs of his, feeling herself in a trance as a strange magnetism was pulling their lips closer and closer… It was then she felt true fear. The words he spoke were eerily relaxing and dangerously sweet, and therefore even more terrifying. She ran, no thought of fighting him was in her mind. That's when a watch rang in his pocket, when he looked at the time he let out a mental sigh of defeat.

He chuckled, "There's always next time, I guess. Sometimes work is more important than curiosity." He stated before looking at the large castle in the distance and let out a tired sigh, "Same goes for you, Miss Aensland. Truly a shame, with the rumors I was dying to meet her face to face to have a truly entertaining battle."

XXXXXX

His clone had disappeared and all he learned was now in his mind. He smirked, Usagi was still a newbie and thus this made her perfect to shape her into a truly formidable fighter to stand up to him for his goal. The blond was even shivering in anticipation at the idea of how their final fight could go on. But first, he needed to stop at the Osaka family jewelry.

Then he watched Usagi fight the Youma and face-palmed, thinking it through, he would need some intense training to get her to up her game. However, her tiara was truly interesting, he could sense the power that was in it and while it was not powerful enough to even cause a scratch on Jadeite it was still pure enough to bring down the low level Youma that was sucking life energy out of the clients. But he couldn't let that happen.

As soon as Tsukino Usagi, now Sailor Moon, a girl clad in a sailor uniform with a very, very short skirt, saw the blond man that appeared before her all breath she had in vanished. She saw as he stood in front of the Youma and the possessed customers. The monster that had been impersonating Naru's mother was instantly paralyzed with as much fear as Sailor Moon was. She remembered him from her nightmares… the horrors he caused in that palace and how cruel he was.

He looked down at her with an evil smirk, "Still too weak, Princess." He stated with a melodic voice, pulling his hair backwards with a sigh before ruffling it, "Eliminating you would be such a bore, so…"

He stopped mid-sentence to shoot his arm up to the side. He easily captured a… red rose? He looked up at his offender to find a black haired man in a tuxedo with a cape, a top hat and a mask to hide his identity. The glare the blond gave the young man was as icy as the fiery red energy in his hand was hot when the rose turned instantly to ashes. Sailor Moon was confused, not knowing whether to feel calm with a protector or still be terrified with how this Namikaze was getting finally angry. In her dreams this man was always smiling, even if cruelly, but now… he was truly angry at the young, dashing hero's appearance.

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon. You have the power to defeat this man, you can trust in me, Tuxedo Kamen." The elegant young man said, but the blond sneered and snorted in boredom, anger and impatience.

"This is it?" he asked in so much anger that the Youma and the enslaved customers backpedaled in fear, "You're her sole hope? A loser in a gay tuxedo who throws roses? Give me a break..." the tyrant jumped at the suited hero, launching a punch that the young man blocked with his arm, then a jab that the masked man had to block with a hidden cane. Then Naruto sneered, "I'm not even fighting seriously!" he stated in anger as he threw another fist, Tuxedo Kamen blocked it by using his cane but in a second the blond spun around and planted firmly his ankle on the black haired man's side, smashing Tuxedo Kamen into the wall before grabbing his arm and twisting it ruthlessly behind his back, his other hand moved directly over the 'hero's' spine and then smashed into it, paralyzing the poor man.

Sailor Moon gasped in horror, before turning as the tyrannical kitsune was right behind her, breathing into her ear lustfully. "You should really rethink your choice in men, Princess...an idiot can never be a king, nor can a "hero" who fails to protect be a husband deserving of a crown...I'll let you think it over, and just remember...queens are supposed to be beautiful but also have the power to lead a country, but it doesn't mean you should follow one's path. Toodles."

With that he walked away from her, making her fall to her knees as her body felt hot and bothered by the touch of someone who knew what he was doing. Tuxedo Kamen rose again and tried to attack the blond, who tilted his head to the side to avoid the roses aimed at his skull. The masked hero, knowing defeat now, jumped back and escaped which made the blond man grin more.

But the Youma wasn't happy, "We can't leave yet! We have to get all of the life energy from this store and kill that brat- Grk!" the last sound that came out of the monster's throat was mainly because the blond had pierced her throat with his bare hand, using it as a spear to stab right through her neck with his opened palm at the exiting hole that passed right through her voice box.

"I am the one giving the orders, not Jadeite." He stated, finally walking away as Sailor Moon looked on in shock as the monster fellow no in a pile of ashes.

All the while, Luna, Usagi's new magical pet, looked on in horror at the retreating man, "I-It's him… We have no chance…"

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Jadeite, who had managed to collect all of the energy thanks to the tyrant's intervening with Sailor Moon, was actually angry at the blond, "That man… Just because Beryl-sama says he's our true leader doesn't mean he can ruin my plans this way nor kill the Youma… I'll make sure he pays for his insolence, one way or another."

**XXXXXX**

**That's my new rap! What ya think, evil enough or not? And yes, do expect the blond to expand his kingdom to new places such as Makai where the Darkstalkers are. Might add some more… but which ones? Well, that's for ME to know and for YOU to find out! Hahahahaha! It feels good being evil! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Oh, and yes, do expect some cross-over girls in his harem too.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, thus why I can be as twisted as I want here, AHAHAHAHA!

**XXXXXX**

Not even getting started

The tyrant was once again on the Dark Kingdom, all minions gone as he sat on the throne and listened to Beryl who stood before him. There was, however, a light hue of pink tingeing the redhead dark queen's cheeks as she was in her true and extremely revealing outfit before her master and he was seated on the throne, using one of its arms to rest his right shoulder to have the back of his right hand rest his right cheek. The blond was fully clothed, but his skin tight coat made him very desirable for the queen.

"So… Jadeite once again?" the blond tyrant asked evenly as he enjoyed a certain feel. Queen Serenity was currently kneeled between his legs, her head bobbing up and down at a steady pace. Looking down at her fellow enslaved queen and servant to the blond evil man, Beryl told him about the general's plan for this latest gathering of human energy. "A fortune house?" Naruto repeated after she was finished, "Guess I should've expected it, your generals have the weirdest of ways to become leeches and suck the energy out of someone. Then again, humans are gullible creatures… So, what's his big plan for chaos?"

"He's going to use all of their wishes to make them commit the darkest of deeds." She responded calmly and maintaining her stoic face, despite the blush, while trying to get a look at the only uncovered part of the man's anatomy besides his face at this moment.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not too thrilled for this idea, humans wrecking chaos is an everyday occurrence. I had enough servings of their stupidity when they called themselves righteous when killing innocents... as a matter of fact I'm in the need of something of true beauty to take my mind off this, care to join?" he asked with a sly grin.

Gazing at the almost bare end covered by that thin thong of her fellow ruler now slave, Beryl shook her head, "I'd rather have you all to myself, I'll just wait until later."

Naruto hummed before remembering, today was Usagi's first martial arts class. Teaching her was something he wanted to do, personally, and he hadn't much time, "Suit yourself, I have things to do." The dark woman nodded and walked off to find her supposed superior and inform the mass of darkness about their advances while keeping Naruto's true intentions to herself, the sound of her master grunting reaching her ears just before she reached the place.

Then the blond sighed a bit sadly as he looked at Serenity wipe her lips, the former queen was currently panting and the sweat in her body made her that much more ravishing… To Hell with it. He could arrive some minutes late. He smirked as he stood up and approached her, grabbing her by her shoulders to make her stand and look down at her with his deep crimson eyes and a grin of longing lust that made her shyly move her eyes away from his.

He cackled madly, "Even after all the time you've been my slave. No matter how many times I've enjoyed your body and you my own. Despite the fact I actually had you before our final fight, several times, actually. You are STILL shy at my touch." He smirked more at making her remember how he managed to bed her, make her forget her husband and enjoy his touch and only his touch.

"You're a vile beast, but…" she growled, shuddering as he hooked his hands on her skimpy bra, "You…and that goal of yours along your determination are quite insufferable…" she moaned and blushed more, looking away from him, "So just…" that's when she looked at him, with force in her eyes and lust, true lust was in her eyes, "Just take me…I've lost to you, you destroyed the ideals my knights carried and showed me and my kingdom the stupidity of the self-righteous men in it…My former husband included. I am yours now, because you are the man who defeated me but also because… You're insufferably…"

"Addicting?" he asked with a teasing tone as he massaged her shoulders while still hooking her skimpy top with his thumbs.

She moaned but shook her head, "No… you're… good. Good at all you do to the point it is insufferable." She said looking angrily at him at the last part, "Now just take me already."

That was an order he was happy to oblige.

(Sorry, no lemons due to that annoying rule. When I am sure it is truly gone you might enjoy some real hot stuff, that back there was a teaser. Yeah, I'm also evil but a justified evil man… damn FF. That and publishing in AdultFanFiction and YourFanFiction sucks, it's a pain and not worth it. I might update it, but as said before, those sites give me more problems than anything.)

XXXXXX

Usagi was the first and last to arrive to the school's modified dojo. There were mats all around, one of those torso shaped punching posts with the fake human face and several boxing training equipment such as the typical sandbag and other things to strengthen one's abs for more resistance against blows to the liver. She laid down her bag near the door where there were small lockers and admired the decoration her newest sensei had done to the place.

She was also accompanied by Luna, "Usagi-chan, you better watch out next time we go to fight. If this teacher of yours is good at training you then do the most of it, that Tyrant we saw the other night is a very, very, very dangerous guy and…"

The cat's lecture was tuned off as Usagi daydreamed with the equipment all around the gym and her fabulous sensei working some muscle without a shirt.

-Usagi vision-

"How are you doing this fine day, Usagi-chan?" asked an army of hunky blond men who were using all of the equipment doing moves Usagi watched in movies only. They were all sweating, shirtless, and ridiculously sexy in just black and orange trimmed shorts and all had a large foxy grin that melted her heart. Some were sparring with MMA moves and all sorts of grapple and lock moves. Others worked really well on a part of their anatomy such as the back to strengthen themselves.

One of them who was clean and with a towel hanging from his shoulders approached the girl from behind with two ice teas in his hands, handing one to the ditzy girl who accepted with hearty eyes while melting with that smile and his soft, sweet and sensual words, "I've been expecting you, Usagi-chan. It's a pleasure to spend this evening with you training my sexy body for you to behold it all."

"Sensei…" the girl moaned in ecstasy as she floated to him, ready for a kiss… only to bump into something hard.

-Normal vision-

"Yes, Usagi-chan?" asked the real Naruto, sweat-dropping a bit at finding the clumsy girls smacking her face on his muscular chest.

She quickly recovered and began to laugh nervously, scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile while fighting back the blush on her face, "O-Oh, nothing! Nothing! I was just spacing out! Hahahaha!" she laughed some more, completely flustered and mentally kicking her butt, '_Dang it, I have alone time with my hunk of a sensei and I mess it up… But his pecs were real nice._' The last part of the thought made Naruto and Luna sweat-drop at how impish the smile on the bunny girl's face looked.

However, the feline was eying the blond P.E. teacher carefully, '_This man…I can feel he is strong but… I don't detect any evil aura in him now… This is weird, he looks like the Tyrant, the one who destroyed Queen Serenity's castle, yet he doesn't radiate that aura of hatred and power that I felt in the jewelry when he stole all of that energy along that Youma he killed in cold blood._'

The blond man turned to look at Luna with a wide smile on his face, "My, my, didn't picture you as the pet type, Usagi-chan." The teacher said as he approached the feline and petted its head, making Luna purr and forget her worries.

'_S-So weird… he looks like that man but… His aura seems so… calm… why…? Oh, that's a nice spot!_' she purred more when he got to scratch behind her ears. Inwardly, the tyrannical man was smiling the Kira grin inside of his head. If the lightning allowed shadows to cover his face in a creepy way he could have given Light Yagami a run for his money in the evil grin department.

"Well, she kind of got attached to me, so I decided to adopt her." Usagi explained as she walked next to her teacher and finally asked, "So, what are we going to do today, sensei?"

Naruto smirked… a warm smirk that actually hid his true intentions, '_Tsukino Usagi… You may not realize it now but your power, that aura of yours… It is driving me to insanity at the idea of battling you at your prime… Sadly, it shall wait._'

Minutes later, after being told to get changed into a fitting uniform, Usagi walked out of the corner to the changing room and found her sensei already stretching; he had tosses his hoodie, was barefoot and was on the ground making a perfect split while reaching for his toes with the tip of his fingers, keeping his balance, breath and calm at all times. He turned his head to look at Usagi and had to force all of his will not to grin evilly. As he said to Serenity, Usagi was growing to be as beautiful and ravishing as her. The girl wore a violet leotard that hugged her figure; it was simple, it had medium length sleeves, reached a bit below her thighs and hugged her body in all the right places. Above her leotard she had on a white karate gi the blond had supplied her, the leotard was hers, the only thing the blond asked her for were form-fitting clothes for better mobility and he truly liked her choice since the gi didn't hide that much of her figure.

He stood up and walked to her with a warm smile, "Well, Usagi-chan, today it seems you'll be the only one here since there are no applicants to my club. I might have scared them with my course from last class…" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while in reality he had made the course for those reasons, he had a trap set for Usagi to fall, but since she was naturally clumsy it all went his way in the end. He gathered his thoughts as he looked at Usagi once again, admiring her beauty while also inspecting her body's constitution, "Hmm… We'll have to work on your muscle a bit, at least to make sure you have a better stamina, then test your flexibility to improve it and, last but not least, see what can I teach you for some self-defense since that's what this club is about."

"You mean you are going to teach me that cool kick from last class?" she asked eagerly, making him laugh goodheartedly at her.

"Hahaha! Usagi-chan, you sure are pumped about this, aren't you?" he asked with a warmer smile, making her blush and look shyly away.

"N-No… actually… Well… I wanted to learn it now." She stated, looking away from his warm gaze.

He arched a brow in acted curiosity, thinking he knew of her reasons already, "Hoh, and why would you like to learn a trick like that right off the bat? It takes months and even years to learn."

"Well, sensei… This… might seem impure," she started, making his interest go up with surprise, "but I want to learn martial arts to give some guy his just desserts."

He chuckled, "Well, is he a bully?" he asked good naturedly to see how this could be turned to his advantage.

"Yeah, he is!" she shouted, angrily shaking a fist, "That guy just mocked me and… He simply looks way too strong, you know? As if he just needs to stand there and intimidate everyone with his muscles. Then there comes another guy to help me… but that bully made him a bloody pulp far too easily… The one who tried to help me looked dashing but after getting beaten so easily he was… well, lame…" she said truthfully, getting a sweat-drop from Luna and an inner mad cackle from the blond, "The bully was… well, he was big, strong and made the other guy look very wimpy… In fact, the bully was kind of cool when beating that overdressed wimp… and he was cool and handsome too…" she added with a blush before looking at her sensei with a pleading look, "But he's also not a nice guy… He's definitely not a good guy, so next time I meet him I want to be strong enough to give him a piece of my mind."

The blond chuckled, "Well… that was an interesting story…" he admitted, finding it amusing how she described him and rejoicing in how she looked at him as better than Tuxedo Kamen, "Well, martial arts are meant to channel someone's anger to get rid of it. I'll teach you a few tricks to at least put up a fight, how's that sound?"

Usagi's face brightened with a large smile as she had a light hue of pink on her cheeks, looking in admiration to her sensei, his steel hard pectorals and perfect six pack abs, "That'd be coo, sensei!" she cheered.

He chuckled more, "Please, call me Naruto if you want to. I'm not that formal."

"Y-Yes, Naruto-sensei!"

XXXXXX

Usagi was currently in Heaven as she walked back to her house… she was sweaty and exhausted but she was so happy that her tired body just washed off its weariness as she skipped off to her home. Training with her sensei had been… sensual… To the point Luna was currently blushing at what Usagi did to press most or all of her body against Naruto's when the blond man taught her moves, helped her to stretch and corrected her positions and poses. Every time she had a good way to lean all of her body on his and let him carry all of her weight was a chance she always took and enjoyed.

He was strong but he was also gentle, he had been kind and looked to it that she didn't hurt herself, he had even taught her how to properly do a kick, at least the basics, and how to defend herself against incoming attacks with simple movements. For some reason, all of those moves were carved into her mind, it might have something to do with Naruto being close, him having all of Usagi's attention, him possessing a strong and muscular body or the fact that he used some of his power to enhance her body to make her learn and comprehend the moves and techniques better.

In the end, all she knew was that she was happy at her long training session… then she found an old man sitting before a table, several cards on his hands. She approached the man and learned that his solitude was caused by the new fortune telling house that was currently at the other side of the street sucking in all of the man's clients. Usagi, feeling sad but also compelled to help, decided to let the man read her hand.

"That's weird," the man said as he looked at the girl's hand with a magnifying glass, "From what I can see, the man you love and who will be with you for the rest of time is someone close to you, bizarre in some ways but also surrounded by pain, dangers and sorrow… I can sense some very deep feelings in him yet he keeps on moving forward. It also seems both you and him will be encountering dangers you're both unaware of but, in the end, you both will be face to face… and decide your future..." he ended with a mystical tone of voice.

"W-Wow…" Usagi simply said in awe as she looked at her hand, "That sounds cool… scary too, but cool…" she then looked up at the sky, '_Hmm… if he were to be strong… I'd like Naruto-sensei to be that man, I'd help him with his problems as he did with mine…_' she had a dreamy stare as she waltzed back to her home, literally dancing with every step towards her door.

Meanwhile, a certain spectacled Umino boy entered the new fortune telling house, unaware of Jadeite's eyes looking how the kid's soul was tainted with the darkness of his innermost desires.

XXXXXX

The Tyrant currently enjoyed cradling Beryl in his arms, having her resting on his lap while he sat in her throne in that relaxed way of his, resting his head in one hand. On one side was Serenity feeding him yet again with juicy and tasty fruits while on his other side Yoko worked his shoulders and the tension in them.

He looked at the black crystal orb in Beryl's hands with a large smile of pure evil, "So, what world awaits for me now? What place shall I see have its ideals of light and dark destroyed? I am impatient to listen to their pleas of mercy while I give them none… Where? Oh, where will I have my fun out of screams of pain, rage and sorrow?" he poetically chanted his eagerness to destroy, kill, maim, manipulate and torture, "Shall I return to Makai and look for Lady Aensland or should I venture in a new world? Either way I am very impatient."

Beryl chuckled, leaning her head closer to his chest, "In due time, master… The orb will show us the best place for you to take action and have your fun… Oh, here it is…"

The dark orb showed the foursome an image of a bizarre looking city, making the blond smirk, "Guess my meeting with Miss Aensland will have to wait… But oh well, I've always wanted to mess with death itself."

-**Death City**-

The place was… odd to say the least, so odd that everyone who looked at the towering figure of the blond in the jester outfit marked it as normal and carried on with their daily lives. This was truly odd… but not as odd as the large building before him with skull masks decorating it, even having a fountain in front of it with the same kind of decoration. He then looked on in shock at the most bizarre thing of all: the sun… it was laughing.

"Next time I go somewhere I'd like something more comprehensible." The blond stated as he looked at the smiling face of the sun. He finally put his hands in his pockets and started to walk to find anything of interest. He at least sighed, '_Well, might enjoy my time here. I've made sure no one can recognize my true nature or power by suppressing my demonic aura, so they should think of me as a normal person._' He looked at his eyes in a window, inspecting the blue he had long lost for the crimson of his hatred, it was always useful not to call too much the attention or have a trait that screamed you were a demonic man to the four winds.

No sooner than his first steps did he find something that did call his attention, a group of four kids almost as bizarrely dressed as he was were walking past him with different moods on their faces, dread, worry, excitement and boredom. The leader of the group was a petite girl with ashy blonde hair in dual pigtails that was obviously a schoolgirl because of her uniform, even if she wore a big cloak over it along white gloves. Beside her was another boy who wore a black and yellow coat, red pants, had white hair in a mop haircut and a bizarre bandana as well as a lazy, bored smile with sharp teeth. Shouting loudly about surpassing gods was a boy with a black sleeveless shirt, white pants, toe-steeled boots and blue hair shaped like a star and a strange birthmark on his shoulder shaped like a star too.

The petite girl did call his attention but she seemed to need work, he would have walked away had his eye not been captured by the last lady… he didn't want to take his eyes off her. He could also even sense the power in her, something dark and even foul despite her worried, innocent and cute face. She had a very voluptuous body, wore a beige sleeveless dress with a star over her left breast, black stockings, white boots and had her long pitch black hair falling down to her knees tied in a ponytail.

He decided to inspect the other boys too, sensing some strange power in them, though the schoolgirl also picked his attention with something… bizarre in her, he couldn't very well place his finger on it but it made him that much interested now. He made himself known, "Hey."

The foursome turned to look at the black and orange clad muscular, blond man waving at them before approaching them with his hands on his pockets, his body leaned slightly backwards and a warm, friendly smile on his face. The schoolgirl blushed when the large man leaned forwards to get to her eye level with that warm smile still plastered on his face, "U-Um, yes?" she asked nervously, feeling herself a bit intimidated by his stare.

"Just wondering what you're all doing." He stated, getting his body to its backwards leaned position with his hands still in his pockets, "It's obvious to tell you four are not usual people, so I wondered what it is that you're doing walking by yourselves? I can tell it's something big by the looks on your faces." He explained, still with his warm smile on his face.

Just as the petite was about to reply, the blue haired boy spoke, "Hey Maka, let's ditch this weirdo! We've got a mission to do and he's plain weird with how he dresses!" he said impatiently, getting on the blond man's nerves, but the tyrant remained with his warm smile in order to make this kid put his foot in his mouth later on.

"Black Star!" the black haired one scolded him, and then she looked at the blond man, "I'm sorry, we're on a mission and have things to take care of."

"What kind of mission would that be, dear?" he asked, smiling especially warm at the black haired young lady who blushed at how he addressed her.

"We're trying to find a rogue." The albino spoke, "And sorry for Black Star, he just says the first thing in his head. Name's Soul Eater Evans, but Soul will do just fine." He said, waving at the man before turning to the blonde girl, "But he's kinda right, we have more important things to do now, so see you later."

"I understand." The blond said with his warm smile still in place, "By the way, your name's interesting… You can call me Tyrant."

"I'm Maka, a pleasure, Tyrant-san." The petite girl said with a respectful bow and a smile.

"My name's Tsubaki, a pleasure to meet you as well." The black haired one said with another respectful bow and smile.

The blue haired kid hooked a thumb to himself, but just as he was about to speak the large man spoke up, "Black Star, I presume?" he asked with good manners and his warm smile still in place, annoying the kid a bit at cutting him before he could even speak, "Well, for a person as loud as you I can tell it's been… entertaining meeting you." He said truthfully and using his warm smile to actually mock the kid as the girls and Soul giggled.

The blue haired boy pointed at the larger man, "That's right, I am Black Star-sama and don't you forget it! I shall be the one to surpass God!"

Tyrant raised a brow, Soul simply sighed, "What a pain, this is not cool at all."

Tyrant laughed at the albino's honesty, "Pretty forward, aren't you, Soul-san?" he then turned to Black Star with another warm smile, "And I can see you have big goals… but…" at that moment the blond man took his hands off his pockets to cross his arms over his muscular chest, "How about you put your money where your mouth is, boy? I myself am rather strong, so I'd like to test your skill at the very least in order to see if you have the minimal chance to even face a lowlife."

"It's on, weirdo!" the blue haired boy shouted, pointing at the man in anger.

Tsubaki panicked, "Black Star! This isn't time for fighting!"

Maka added her two cents, "That's right! We have a mission to do."

Souls sighed again, "What a pain…"

The tyrant chuckled again, "Hey, calm down. I never said the fight had to be right now." He stated, calmly and still smiling warmly as he kept his pose with his arms crossed, "I know you guys have a mission, so you an challenge me after it, ok?"

"That's not a problem at all!" Black Star proclaimed loudly, "I'll beat you before you even know it and then I'm gonna beat the crap out of that zombie once I'm done taking a shit on his grave!"

The loud attitude of this boy reminded the blond of himself in the past… and that actually angered him. However, he kept his warm smile on, "Well, if you are so sure… I'll make this quick."

"That's what I like to hear!" Black Star shouted deaf to the pleas of his friends to stop it and fight the blond later.

Naruto watched the boy approach him, and smirked in excitement, "**RISE AGAINST**!"

The trio of worried friends trembled in fear as behind Naruto a large, ethereal being composed of bloody crimson fire emerged from nowhere, standing behind him and covering him with its large arms to protect its master. Rise Against was... a vixen, a humanoid one, it had a fox's legs and head, its arms were the same length as its body and it had the figure of a woman while its shapely legs ended on fox paws (Kinda like Renamon, yeah, I'm a fan of hers.). It held its master close like only a lover would with so much affection, care and love that it made the girls want to cry.

(Yeah, it's a Stand, bitches. As for why I named it Rise Against, it's because all Stands are named after musical names such as songs and bands and of course Rise Against rocks my socks off. That and the name fits for me, he's rising against all the ideals of light and dark to destroy them.)

Then it opened its black orbs for eyes, like beady eyes from a doll, and charged at the charging boy with her long arms throwing a storm of punches. Before Black Star knew it, a blur of punches slammed him down, the vixen's arms flew so fast that it was like a machine gun firing fists. Maka was stunned, not ever in her life had she seen something like that, Tsubaki was worried about Black Star but also amazed at the power Tyrant had, and Soul was between being afraid and awed by what the guy just did.

Black Star finally got up, extending a hand to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, Ninja Blade Mode!"

What the blond saw next explained why he had such a strange feeling out of this Tsubaki girl. She, albeit reluctantly, turned into a beautiful wakizashi that was as graceful as her true form. Tyrant still smiled his warm smile while Rise Against was hugging him protectively once again.

Maka gaped, "What the hell is that?" she asked in shock, pointing at the large ethereal being protecting her fellow blond.

The blond smiled at her, "It is my power. Using the strength of my soul I can recreate my most beloved protector to take care of things for me. Rise Against is her name because she's always helped me to get up no matter what. She's an extension of my own soul and existence turned into a guardian that stands by my side… That might be a good name, a Stand… I like it." He said, truly enjoying how it sounded.

"I… I want one!" Black Star said with a dreamy gaze, "If I had something as cool as that I'd be the greatest weapon master in existence!"

The blond wagged a finger, "No, I am able to pull this off because of my situation… I am not a normal person, as you've seen. Due to sad events this is how my power grew to be."

"Well then I don't care now!" Black Star shouted, making a sweat-drop appear on everyone's heads at his bluntness, "If I can't have one I'll make sure I can at least beat you! I'll surpass anyone who's stronger than me and become the best! I will surpass God with my power alone!"

This irked the blond man, '_Power's all in his head, that and surpass everyone for a selfish goal… He reminds me of myself but also… He has traits of that bastard…_' it was hard, but the blond managed to still keep his warm smile, "Well then, shall we get ready for round two?"

Round two included the blond making Rise Against return to his body. At the sight of this Black Star didn't lose a step and charged to make sure he could strike before Tyrant could summon his Stand again. How wrong was for him to think like that because the large man took it close and personal with his bare fists. Being punched by the blond man was getting punched by a faster and stronger Rise Against. Black Star finally bit the dust and unconsciousness, making everyone worry and the blond man play the worried man's card.

"Oh my… I… didn't measure my own strength back there." He said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, I thought he could handle much more punishment than that."

"It's okay… I guess. He did need a wake-up call." Tsubaki said as she got back to her human form, Tyrant aimed all his punches at the azure-head, not at the cutie.

"Well, let me take him to the hospital. It's the least I can do to apologize for me ruining your mission." He said, carrying the boy over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

Meanwhile, from a corner, a woman looked at it all with a large smile on her face, she was a beautiful blond woman in a lab coat, her hair tied in a small braid going down the front. She wore a black outfit under the coat, with what looked like two arrows acting as the belt. Her slightly pale skin made her eyes and hair stick out more, "My… To think someone with such obvious demonic traits could hide so much power even from the Shinigami… I might be interested in meeting this Tyrant at my office."

Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Gotta admit, for dressing so stylishly he's…" her train of thought got to his body's perfect anatomy for a long time as she walked to the nursery to eagerly meet this man.

He could make a great ally to bring chaos. She just didn't know he was planning the same thing, but as something more than an ally.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry if the chapter isn't long, I'm very busy these days.**

**Yes, Soul Eater is in! Let's just say the tyrannical blond will have a lot of fun with the cast while fucking their shit, even Medusa's. As for other worlds that are definitely in, here's a small list: Mortal Kombat (Say what you want, but I like Mileena for her nature, I couldn't give two shits about her teeth.), Blazblue (Having Hazama as an ally, enough said.), Skullgirls (Such an addicting game and a very lovely all female cast.) and others… what? I did say it was a small list, I wasn't going to give you all.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING, just the madness that makes me feel like a monster… Rawr…

**XXXXXX**

Your unlucky day

The tyrannical demonic man was actually having a nice time carrying the unconscious kid. He had made some talk with the girls and did well on hiding not knowing anything from their world by making his questions with caution. "I must say, you two are quite the unusual ladies." He said, putting his thumb and index finger on his chin as he looked at them with a warm smile, "To have such abilities and keeping them hidden… I can tell there's more than meet the eyes with you two."

"Damn right." Soul said with a laidback smirk, "Maka wants to make me a Death Scythe so we're busting our butts to be the best weapon master since her mother and the coolest weapon ever."

"Hoh… so you're a weapon? And exactly… how close are you to become a Death Scythe? From what you say it's not so easy." The moment he asked that he caused Maka and Soul to sulk, making Tsubaki sweat-drop and explain to him what happened.

"See… Maka and Soul were very close but, sadly for them, they made a large mistake and thus have to start over. Thus, that's why we're trying to get extra credits by capturing a teacher from Shibusen."

The blond, evil man hummed her answer, before asking again, "Not that I want to be rude, but are rebellious individuals common in Shibusen? I mean, if it's devoted to make weapons such as yourself and Soul become so powerful, I'd expect characters like Black Star here to be the most rebellious ones and leave it at that." He shrugged the weight of the kid to avoid getting his shoulder numb when mentioning the azure haired bigmouth.

"No, they're not common. In fact, this might even be the first time I've heard of it. But… we have no other option." Maka sighed as she explained, then looked at the man she only knew as Tyrant, "We're here."

Indeed… they had arrived at the most bizarre building the blond had ever seen, it had cartoonish skull masks decorating it, enormous candles sticking all around and some sort of motif with symmetry in the way everything was done perfectly the same as the other side. He shrugged it off and walked in, marveled that the inside was somewhat more normal than the outside. The walk had been uneventful until leaving Black Star's unconscious form in a bed.

"Well, let's hope everything goes alright." The blond said, wiping a fake sweat while Tsubaki, showing her kind nature, helped to cover the azure haired boy, making the man in the jester themed outfit hold back an angry growl. That girl was far too good for a selfish kid like him. '_And to think this child and I have so much in common yet also so many differences… How glad I am to have recognized my mistakes sooner than later._' To tell the truth, it was a guilty pleasure to have been treated the way he had, otherwise there wouldn't be anyone to show the truest essence of pain to those who ignored it with stupid ideas of being pure while marking everything of filthy. True, he saw a lot of people as filth, but because they were either true filth or overused sad excuses to hide their filth.

"It might take a while." Maka said, looking at how out of consciousness was the blue haired kid. "You did knock him out pretty hard… I just hope he wakes up so we can do our mission without trouble."

"I shall see to that." Said a new voice, the blond turned to see a nurse, a fellow blonde, and one that hid very well that certain scent of blood, but not the blood of patients being treated, but the blood of victims. He could sense it in her… and he liked it.

"Oh, so you're the nurse here at Shibusen, right?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly to hide an evil smirk from anyone's point of view save the nurse's. "I am Tyrant… Guilty of having knocked out the kid you'll be treating, sweetheart… I must say it is a bit of a guilty pleasure to have done so with so little effort, yet… I do think my friends here will agree that it was needed." He said, returning to his friendly expression while motioning to the kids.

"Well, you may call me Medusa." The blonde nurse said, fighting with all her might not to smirk cruelly, actually in admiration to that evil in his smirk, "And I do understand what you're saying. Sometimes Black Star is too much… Black Star."

"Tell me about it." The three youngest, conscious persons on the room chorused, making the large man chuckle merrily in a melodic way.

"It kinda makes me feel nostalgic… Why, when I was young I was quite the attention lover. But then I grew up to the sad reality that you need more than being a bigmouthed hothead to get what you want. Fortunately, I made sure to tie most of my loose ends." He stated truthfully with a genuine smile, albeit hiding the evil in it rather well by closing his eyes.

Medusa giggled, "Well, even for a grown man like you I didn't expect to listen the typical talk of an aged man reminiscing the past."

The tyrant smirked with mock hurt and put his hands on his chest, "That hurts, Medusa-san. Right here."

The nurse mentally nodded to herself, "Then how about I make it up for you? Shall we say, a free tour? I could get some work out of Maka-san and her friends here so they can watch over their friend. I do understand they have a mission from what I heard Spirit-san speaking all day long." She said, not asked, getting barely hidden angry glares from the two younger girls but they mentally accepted defeat and blamed most of it on Black Star for having started it all. That, and they could find a way to impress the tall hunky blond another time. It did feel nice to have a gentleman… even if his dressing style was most bizarre.

But the blond had just a question, "Spirit?"

Maka groaned, "My father… Who doesn't act like one should." She said, looking angrily away from others, showing that her dad truly needed to up his game.

The blond did sympathize with that, "Then just show him you can be better than him. No matter who your ancestors are, if they put a burden in you the true answer is to overcome them and show everyone why you are who you are, not just someone's child."

Soul whistled, "Damn… That was deep. I know what that feels." He admitted, rubbing his head and looking at the large man with a smirk, "But you should have some fun, Tyrant. Go with Medusa-sensei, we'll watch over Black Star. Just promise to meet us again, otherwise we'd have Black Star complain quite a lot about a much needed rematch."

He smirked, turning to the ladies mostly when replying, "I'd truly hate not coming here… This place truly got my interest."

"Shall we get going?" Medusa asked as she had quickly finished the paperwork on the azure haired kid's condition. Naruto mentally blinked, but simply accepted it. If this woman was this good to hide in such a large enemy spot with such a huge need of destruction she was certainly much smarter than she'd ever let on.

XXXXXX

Walking had been quite uneventful. He had followed her, no words were needed when they could feel the same out of each other, the desire of the destruction of something much bigger than simple material things or even people: the destruction of society. Both just simply walked, used some transportation methods here and there, but walked until arriving at a seemingly abandoned house in the middle of a very large desert. It actually helped that the two-faced nurse had the ability to fuse with shadows to move how she pleased.

When inside the rather normal home, Medusa and her guest took off their masks, meaning she tossed aside her lab coat, showing the snake tattoos on her bare arms, and he revealed his eyes' true appearance. She was the first to speak, "So… Tyrant, is it? What brings a man such as you over here?"

"First… Call me however you desire, Tyrant is what I am." He smirked sadistically, "Aside from the fun in making new acquaintances, nothing much… Just hoping to find what I need for my own plans. And since I can tell you have your own plans, Medusa, if that's your real name, I'd like it if we could just exchange notes."

She smiled slyly, walking closer to him, "Hoh… You're pretty direct, not much fun for a girl like me… But if you insist…"

The next instant, Medusa's eyes widened. Her hand was up in the air, a syringe filled with truth drugs and other heavy chemicals to make her newest target spill his beans was firmly held in her hand and stabbing the door to her temporary home. What was shocking was that to her right was the cruel but melodic cackle from the foxy man that left her both terrified and amazed, he just leaned on the wall, his arms crossed and his smirk making devils seem tame, "What is it, sweetheart? Am I too fast for you? I could go a bit slower if you'd like to… Then again, I'm not fond of girls trying to play dirty on me… Happened once already in the part of my life I hate the most, I've made sure that no bitch tries to manipulate me to her advantage ever again."

Medusa stepped back, and when her first step touched the ground she was once again inside her home. Tyrant was behind her, currently holding the syringe with the needle so close to her neck she could even practically feel the sharp tip on her skin. It terrified her to no end how easily he manipulated her and the fact she had no idea what the hell did he do to make it all happen… Yet, his hold was… perfect. While one arm made sure she thought twice her next move, the other was over her belly, holding her possessively close to him while his hot breath on her ear made her force her shivers under control so the syringe didn't pierce her skin.

"So, dear… Let me be clear." Naruto started, smirking as he rubbed his fingertips on her belly in an expertly manner that got the three women he had in revealing slave outfits to moan, and he still had the same effect here. He continued, "You can't control me… I am far too stubborn to be under anyone's control. I'll make horrible things happen no matter who is in my way, and those who put up a fight or have great power can choose to be an ally or lose their skulls so I use them as cups to drink the sweet wine of victory from. But, since you have such a huge bloodlust and show such great intellect, I will provide you with my time to see what you have in mind. Be grateful I look for the biggest of destructions."

She actually liked this, which had her smirk, leaning her body on his, "I just… tire of this world and its rules… Chaos and madness is needed, sooner than later."

He smirked, tossing the syringe aside and grabbing her neck with that hand, the other was now back to caressing her stomach as he leaned on her smaller form, "You wish to create chaos? Hahahaha! Then that's the more reason to join me, little witch. That and the fact I've defeated you. But don't worry, my goal and yours are the same, only that I plan to destroy light and dark and keep them under my rule so the world knows what it truly needs to know… its own stupidity in the form of ultimate pain."

Medusa smiled slyly, "I guess we do have similarities… But my goal is more into destroying what a lot of idiots stand for, most probably even what you stand for, but..." She leaned her head back while the hand on her neck caressed her skin rather well, "Since you wanted to compare notes… We might have more in common than you think. I am very interested in what can you destroy."

He chuckled darkly, "Maybe… But I did tell you, I will NEVER be under anyone's control." He stated, keeping his distance from her like a professional while keeping on his caressing to the sensitive spots of her belly ad neck with far too much expertise.

"Nobody's perfect." Was all she said when mentally sending everything out the proverbial window and capture his lips, letting him have control over her.

The blond could only say that it was a good day.

XXXXXX

Later, that night, Naruto accompanied Medusa to what she promised to be the most useful way to gather allies against those who held up to the stupid morals of justice and order. They were forced to dress at least in cloaks to the meeting to hide their appearance. As a gift to their alliance, Medusa had given him a red cape that was more than enough to cover all of his body, complete with a golden chain that kept it closed and that he decided to add something to.

The blonde witch was shocked when Naruto grabbed his full-body skin tight costume and ripped a part of it… showing that it was made of some kind of tar, living tar. He simply grabbed one small part on his belly and ripped it off, showing the bare skin of abs that Medusa could just stare and stare at for a long time, and then the "cloth" moved to life and closed the gash in it. He added his red demonic chakra to the part he had taken and it morphed into a black shoulder guard, shaped like a fox's head. He placed it on his cape, right into his left shoulder, and it instantly fused to it.

"W-What's with that outfit?" asked a now very uneasy Medusa.

His smirk grew far too large, "So you like it, huh? It's handmade, by myself… And I made it all by just using the blood of my enemies." he said with a melodic merriment in his voice, making a shiver run down Medusa's spine, but not in fear… He was so evil… So… sexy… "I simply ripped out the intestines of the ones who tried to use me first, then started to butcher them mercilessly and… the blood… Oh there was far too much, so I thought I couldn't let it go to waste and used it for something useful." He extended one arm, showing how it covered his body perfectly to his fingers, like a second skin, "I burned their blood with my demonic energy and made me a suit with the minerals in them… I burned it, and in the end, their blood turned as black as the hollow voids that they dared to call hearts."

He cackled madly, "Such a good use of pitiful fools who drowned themselves in fake power… To listen to them beg me for mercy… Oh, how delightful that was… I… I… I'm sorry…*sniff* It was just so beautiful." He wiped a tear out of his eye, truly enjoying the memory of a good carnage.

She smirked, "A man that knows how to put others in place and recycles… You're full of surprises." The snake witch said as she hooked her arm with his. "So… shall we get going? I'd like to hear what you can do with blood and your power some more, I have some nice plans I'd like to give you…" she sighed, resting her head on his side.

He could only smirk more, "Yes, I'd be delighted, love… The more foolish ignorant who think of themselves being right suffer…"

"…the more fun we'll have." She ended, looking at him as he leaned down and pecked her lips. She purred in delight, '_My master… use me as you want… Just let us enjoy carnage together…_'

XXXXXX

The meeting of the witches had been mildly interesting, as any meeting it was boring yet he did learn from them… They feared Lord Death, the shinigami's and anyone who could hunt them. They lived hidden, they lived in fear. He studied all of it, standing beside Medusa as her new bodyguard, keeping himself hidden as much as possible, albeit trying to force the wicked smirk on his face to disappear. The rustic ruins, the different senses of power each of these ladies emanated, the possibilities of them being his allies… But no, it needed time, it needed him to think it through to achieve control.

However, he was talked to by one of them, a cat like witch with whisker marks resembling his, but thinner, wearing a kimono with large shoulders, cradling her arms below her rather sizeable chest in the opening of her kimono and in one hand carrying Japanese pipe. She had long black hair with dual buns similar to cat ears, looked a lot like an elder cat and had cat-like eyes even to the point of having pupils.

"You said something?" he asked when noting this far too close for comfort witch was talking to him. Being so deep in his thoughts of manipulating things to his advantage drove his head into the clouds some times.

"What's your business here, stranger?" she asked, puffing a ring of smoke out of her lips, his own curled into a sweet smile.

"Why, I'm not a fan of being the center of attention." He said playing the bubbly, friendly guy card, now noting how all the eyes were on him. "Could we please talk in private? I don't like to being looked at like this… especially since I don't like being glared at." He stated, true to his word he did get glares from the ladies, and since being the only male in here, with the exception of a guy carrying several swords accompanying some little witch girl, he was sure trouble would rise if he didn't play his cards right.

"This is the Witch Mass, anything that is needed to know will be discussed here." The cat witch stated venomously.

With a flourish movement of his cape, his right arm was hidden by the red velvet cloth, his right hand on his hip and his jester like outfit making him look like some guy fitting in a classical theatrical play. However, his left hand being hidden also hid a small red orb of energy that spun in case he needed to fight.

He smiled in that bubbly way at her, "I'm just interested… In how can you witches let the likes of the Shinigami to get away with what he does to you." He said, instantly getting the good attention he wanted. He widened his smile, "So much injustice, so much suffering you powerful and beautiful maidens of the night had to suffer… And yet, he still holds his place above YOU? Hah!" he let the anger raise in them, which seemed like a good time to let his Rasengan disappear, "How can a man like him be considered some role model when all of you are treated like pests by others? A world of justice? A world of order? Have you heard that already? Because I've heard it for a long time, ladies… It's all the same song: punish those that are seen as the wicked and let the deities sort them out… But when the so called deity has it in for you… Why should you hide?"

"Yeah!" shouted some now enthusiastic witches.

The elder, however, shut them up with a glare before turning to him, "Why should we let ourselves die then? Because of your words? Regardless of our hatred to Shinigami and his kind… We're not match for him." She growled, looking down at the floor and gripping her pipe so tightly she broke it in half.

Naruto smiled and picked up the pieces, "It's just a world of probabilities… Probabilities mean nothing when you can do a thing to make sure the ones who tortured your soul suffer." He said, giving her the pieces of the pipe, making sure to close her hand with his, leaning close to her face with a warm, charming smile that got a blush from her, "I'd be delighted to break this status quo… But, I am not the one in charge here, am I?"

He tilted his head to look at the head honcho, a small midget witch covered in rags and with bandages over half her face, letting only her right eye be seen while where the left one should be was a "1 / 2" sign. He smirked at her and saluted her with a hand motion, "I am not one to make decisions here… I am just a person who tires of the stupid morals of light supposed to hold back darkness and keep everyone and everything under a leash as if they were mindless toys. I tire of it all… And I want to change it with my bare hands. Either I'm alone or not… It is a dream I have to watch those ideals crumble… and watch those who tortured others because of that suffer a punishment that'd make Hell itself create a new circle for me to keep them in eternal suffering."

The sweet tone of his voice, that entrancing melody of his, the tone of seductiveness and the appealing appearance of this one man, this one… monster, is what got the witches to think his proposal very well while most of them would gladly give him their services in any way possible. He was a tyrant, using the minds of others to his benefits and the sweetness of his being to entrance them… Truly evil.

He bowed to them, "But, for now… One of you ladies surely wants my company back home." He stated, hooking an arm that Medusa instantly hooked her own into before both walked back to her home. The blonde snake witch enjoyed the jealousy following her.

"I know that you will go soon, I'll monitor these meetings for you, Tyrant-san… But do feel free to visit." She said, huskily, and pressing her assets into his arm.

He dreaded he would be needed back into the Dark Kingdom before going to see what Usagi would do and if she had grown to be stronger to face him… But, one thing that he knew is that if you let a lady hanging, enough to make her want you but not forget you, you'd be delighted as if you tasted one fine wine. Time always served its purpose, after all.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry, but this fic's chapters will be short, or long, depending on what I plan for them. Next chapter will have a serious fight between Usagi and the tyrant, so it's gonna be a bit longer than the previous ones.**

**But, to make it all up: Omake!**

**-Omake- Time has judged you**

Fire, burning chaos… And all they could look around was pain, suffering and the form of their judge.

Uzumaki Naruto, standing with his eyes blazing with the red of his fury, was only in his shredded orange pants, shirtless and looking in better health than before. His hair had grown longer, his body was lean and packed only muscle and he was beautiful to behold, yet also terrifying at the same time. His voice was like a song in itself, a beautiful symphony, and yet it was carried with the hatred he had for them… The Leaf.

They stared at him, impotent, they tried to burn him, stab him, hang him, even behead him and it all ended in failures. He was in a prison, he hadn't been fed all the time he had been in it after he defeated the Uchiha and freed the world from destruction. They had backstabbed him, sealed his power, and put him in a cage to then brutally beat him with everyone who hated him before they would kill him.

It all just served to fuel the hatred he had… His loved ones, those who loved him back, had tried to save him, only for the bastard Uchiha to kill them in a fit of rage for being defeated by the blond.

The rage… it burned deeply in him when he saw that. He had been stabbed by ANBU, his granny figure Tsunade had yelled at them and tried to stop them, only for the traitorous bastards to stab them from behind, using the advantage of her being weak. Hinata, who had once given her life for his, tried to fight back and use her all against them… Only for the Uchiha to stab her in the heart and, to try to show his so called superiority over the blond, beat her to death as she tried to reach and save her love.

Ino, who had been one of the few who regretted never befriending him tried to attack the Uchiha to stop him from killing Hinata in order to aid her save the blond…Her "best friend" Sakura stabbed her endlessly for trying to save a demon and ruining her "true love's fun" in making Naruto pay what he had done to ruin his life. But the only one who got his life ruined was Naruto.

He was mocked constantly, being told and retold how others died for him… Tenten, Lee, Gai, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, even Tsume and Hana Inuzuka… They all were beaten to death and put in nameless graves so they could be easily forgotten for "betraying" the Leaf along the others who at least tried to reason with someone, all of this done by Kiba who blamed Naruto of taking Hinata from him and saying his mother was useless for aiding a "monster" like him. Anko was stabbed in the back by an army of ANBU when trying to get the help of other countries with material to blackmail the Leaf. Iruka was put in an execution that Naruto was forced to witness for trying to just simply gather people to try to save the blond… Konohamaru and his friends were brutally stabbed to death by the Uchiha for not "worshipping" him, and the Leaf just gave him a slap on the wrist for killing the Third's grandson, telling him it wasn't right and leaving it at that before parading for him because of killing infidels. Ichiraku's was burned to the ground with Teuchi and Ayame inside.

The rage burned… it simply burned… He wanted to make them pay… Make them all pay.

What was light for them? Just an excuse to beat those who opposed them while putting themselves on a pedestal.

What was dark for them? Another excuse for them to say someone deserved to die for not being how they wanted him to be.

Those ideals… those fake morals… It fueled his rage more and more… Until his execution arrived, and for him it was finally damn time they got on with it.

They tried to kill him in any way possible… poisoned by the most painful of drugs, stabbed, bleeding to death, even beheading… But it wasn't until the Uchiha, the one who had ruined his life, had tried to cut off his head.

"I will… destroy those ideals… Right and wrong… I'll make sure you all… Remember they're just stupid ideas… When I show you all TRUE **PAIN!**" and with that roar of pure hatred, the one person who loved him and that could only cry as he suffered finally found a weak link in the seal that kept them apart. But it was him, using his rage to reach her, that allowed them to be together… and make everyone in the Leaf feel his, hers, his friends' and others' pain tenfold.

Suffering wasn't enough of a word to describe what he did to them… He recreated what they did, for starters, before getting much more creative. He used his chakra to inject them high dosages of demonic energy, and being the only Uzumaki it meant that their bodies burned from inside to the outside in a very slow manner that lasted months to kill them. The beatings his friends recieved were recreated with swords infused with his demonic chakra, those new beatings were forcefully healed with his power to keep them alive and conscious so they could feel every second of it. He had fun altering their bodies so the most minimal touch made them feel pure and utter agony.

And the Uchiha… how fun it was to make him pay.

And all Naruto could do was watch it all with a cup of wine, resting in a throne made with the bones of the ones he killed and with Yoko at his side, snuggling into his chest.

"This gives me a good idea for a suit…" he sighed, looking at his shredded pants before smirking at Yoko and capturing her lips, "What say you? Does blood suit me?" he spoke between kisses, "I could use me a nice Uchiha bloodline suit to remember this occasion."

She smirked, "If it's useful and doesn't smell like a duck's butt, then yes."

**XXXXXX**

**I'm not sure I actually want to describe what happened… It'd be far TOO gory, believe me, I've seen Japanese gore movies and I think I can top them. Maybe for another chapter if some of you TRULY want it, but not now, but until very later… And yes, it'd be painful, horrible and you all would probably need barf-bags. I know I can easily top my gore scene in No More Kitsunes, chapter 2, and now that I'm a more experienced writer, I could make something much bloodier without even trying, and I'm serious.**

**But on a more important matter... I feel better making heroic Naruto fics, so I've been thinking in making another Sailor Moon cross and make it good with Naruto as your typical laidback, goofball hero with a badass side that could scare the living Bejesus outta any monster, AND replacing Tuzedo Kamen since, seriously, if you can throw roses as weapons then help the damn girls fighting monsters, you idiot!**

**Any of you ever seen Kamen Rider OOO? I plan on basing it on that show because... Holy crap, it is AWESOME! So yes, cool fighting abilities, sweet-ass suit and badass bike, but still remaining Naruto with techniques and jutsus but not being overpowered and having a good character development with the girls, because god-like Naruto fics get tiresome real easy with him just snapping his fingers and making it all better when there's NO plot.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

New version, Dusk of the Kitsune, will come out in a few hours before the end of this day. It'll be a Sailor Moon fic, since I still want to see the sailors fall for a calm, sauve but very evil seducer Naruto. I will put just a few other verses in for a cross: Blazblue, Darkstalkers, Soul Eater, and Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (A wacky anime, recommended only if you want to laugh at sheer stupidity and drool at cockteases far too good to be truth).


End file.
